Soluna
by PersephoneWolf
Summary: Jessica and Jonathon have kids in the future and they grow up thinking that their mom left and that their dad is a missionary. Everything changes when they turn 16 and learn that they really do have special powers. They meet their mom and learn the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Midnighters. I wish I did though. Sigh.**

Jessica Day sighed and patted her stomach. Melissa had used her ultra sound equipment the day before and told her that she was carrying twins. She had been delighted as had her husband, but there was also a huge cloud hanging over their heads. How were they going to raise two children when she only existed one hour out of twenty-five a day? She was a Midnighter turned something else and she existed only in the blue time which lasted for only one hour per day. Talk about depressing when you're the only one like yourself and all your friends are regular Midnighters – well except for Rex—and you have to watch them grow older while you stay the same year after year.

Her husband was a Midnighter as well and was 38 years old. She was only 19. They were making it work, but it wasn't going to be just them anymore. Their two daughters would be raised with a mother that can't watch their piano recitals or their volleyball games. I couldn't join the PTA or be there to comfort them right after that first heartbreak. She had to do this.

They were in Germany at the moment helping new Midnighters 'gain their legs' as Jonathon liked to say. They'd started a worldwide group called the Midnighters and had set up chapters in every state in the U.S., Canada's provinces and all over South America and Mexico. There were Midnighters everywhere and she was the leader of them all because she had extreme power and would live for hundreds of years. Some people envied her, but she would rather be the one taking the orders than the one giving them. Plus, she couldn't be with Jonathon.

"Hey." He whispered upon seeing her about to cry.

"We can't be together and it's not because of you. It's what's best for our daughters. They can't have a mom that doesn't exist for all but one hour everyday! They need something more. They need a mom to be there to watch them growing up and I can't do that. I can't hurt them like that. It has nothing to do with your age I swear…" she blubbered as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know honey. I was going to talk to you about it tonight too. We can't have you holding them down." He said calmly, but she could detect the tiniest hint of a sob on the end of the statement.

"How are we going to do this? Should you raise them by yourself or get a new girlfriend so that they have a mom? Do you ever want to tell them about me or should it stay a secret? I didn't take a class on this." She said.

"I can't handle having a different woman in my life so I'll raise them myself with help from the others. Dess and Melissa would love playing mom. I think I'll keep it a secret until they're sixteen and then they can meet you. I couldn't bear them not knowing who their mother is. They need to know why they don't have a mom. You wouldn't want them to think that you abandoned us would you? I-" he began before Jessica's water broke.

The babies were two weeks early! This wasn't supposed to happen! She heard fast foot steps entering the parking lot near the park where they were standing. There were sets of them so she knew it was Rex, Melissa, and Dess coming to the rescue. _Thank God for Melissa!_ She thought just as extreme pain shot through her body. Jessica screamed and fell to the ground.

Thirty minutes later she had two children in her arms. One looked just like her and the other her husband.

"Both of their middle names should be Acariciandote don't you think?" she asked him as they lay together on the grass in the middle of the park.

"Yes, but what of their first names?" Jonathon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well our daughters are as different looking as the Sun and the Dark Moon so the one with my hair should be named Solina because the prefix sol means Sun. Our second daughter should be named Luna which means Moon. What do you think?" she asked without skipping a beat.

"They are perfect names honey. Well we should be getting to the apartment. It's time to say goodbye." He said while trying not to burst out crying again.

Jessica nodded sadly and took five deep breaths. The Dark Moon was setting quickly now. She reached into her pocket and took out two different necklaces. She could feel the power emanating from them like an electric buzz and knew that she and Dess had done a good job on them. They each had thirteen charms shaped either like the moon or the sun and were two different colors though they were made of the cleanest surgical steel that could be found.

Dess had given her the idea when she'd first told her about her doubts of being able to stay with Jonathon. She had come up with the idea and they had worked together to make them. They were powerful protective charms with all of the 13's in them. There were thirteen beads between each charm and between each bead were thirteen spacers. Each was handcrafted by the both of them and had a little of Jessica's power. They'd toiled for months on this project and had hand painted the little Suns and Dark Moons by hand as well. Jonathon gasped when she placed the necklaces around the girls necks and wrapped them around their necks exactly thirteen times.

"Dess and I made them." Was all she said as she gave each child a kiss on the forehead and then handed them to her husband.

She pulled out a tiny ring clearly meant for a man out that also had a 'power buzz' and placed it on Jonathon's hand along with their wedding ring. She smiled and gave him a big hug, kissed him one last time, and disappeared as the Dark Moon set in the sky. The last thing she saw of her husband and children was them walking back wards down the street waving their pudgy hands while Jonathon held them to him gently. She smiled sadly and blew them a kiss they would never see before she ceased to exist once more.


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own Midnighters. *sob***

Solina POV

"Come on Solina, don't be such a baby." Luna snarled as we were sneaking over to the public pool in the middle of the night.

I don't know why we were doing it, but I hate it when people call me a baby. I may not do judo like Luna, but I'm on track, so I'm pretty strong and I'm not a wuss or a baby. I squared my shoulders and scaled the fences in ten seconds flat. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that I rock climb? I smirked over at Luna who was still staring at it with a nervous look on her face.

"Who's the baby now Luna?" I said and dived gracefully into the water.

I love everything outdoorsy and wet, following rules, and to do with animals. I'm in all the sports at school and work several shifts a week at the local veterinary clinic. Luna only suggested we come here to hang because she was meeting Jeremy here and then 'having fun' at his house. Ugh. Basically we are the exact opposite.

She wears only black, is obsessed with everything fighting oriented, and loves to break the rules. She only goes outside during storms, windy days, or the middle of the night. That's why we are here right before midnight on a nice windy night in the middle of summer. She hates water, but loves making things blow up or setting them on fire. We call her Ms. Pyromaniac, we being Dad and I.

Mom left us right after we were born and has stayed far away from us ever since. Dad says that we shouldn't hate her. She did what she 'had' to do. Ha, like I'd believe that! He's just still stuck on her. We've tried everything to get him to forget about her, but he always says, "You don't understand." We've both asked him to explain, but he keeps saying, "Not yet girls. I'll explain when you're 16."

Well our birthday is in two days so he'll have to tell us. For some reason we're leaving the Caiman Islands and moving to this dinky little town in America called Bixby, Oklahoma. I don't want to go there at all and neither does Luna. Aunt Dess, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Melissa, and Uncle Rex are coming too with our cousins: Jamie, Dereck, James, Lanai, Brian, Sherri, and Lynnette.

That makes me feel much better, but Luna is anti social even among family. Don't get me wrong, she loves our cousins, but she just prefers being alone with her books and her punching bag. I spend some time with them, but I always feel like they know something I don't. Dereck, Lanai, and James are older and seem to be able to keep their mouths closed, but the younger ones sometimes slip up.

Just yesterday Lynette was walking with us to the park and said, "I think your Maman should tell your dad to tell you about the Mi-" and stopped right there. Luna and I exchanged a glance, but didn't say anything. Lynette turned red and ran past us.

Each of them was born in a different country. Lynette was born five years ago when we were in France. You see, our parents are missionaries and we travel along with them around the world so they can help people. I hate it, but Luna loves it. She has 45 pen pals! James was born in England and Brian in Australia. They are Lynette's brothers. Their mom is Aunt Melissa. Sherri was born in Italy and Dereck in Russia. Lanai was born in the ruins of Great Zimbabwe so she wins the 'Oddest Place to Be Born' award. They are Aunt Dess' kids. Luna and I were born in the middle of a huge park in Germany, so we are a close second.

I decided to practice my backstroke because it's the hardest for me. For most people its butterfly, but I was practically born doing it!

"I gotta go so I'll meet you back here in an hour." Luna barked as headlights appeared along the road.

"Okay, see you later. Oh and don't forget what happens." I replied with a roll of my eyes before diving back in.

We are mentally insane. No joke. At midnight the moon goes dark and everything seems to freeze except for us, including the people. I was just reminding her that when the figures froze she needed to too unless she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Everything goes blue at midnight and it's like we have an entire hour to ourselves. I especially love to splash around in the pool during our secret hour. We keep our insanity to ourselves because we're afraid of what could happen if anyone found out. We don't know what happens to people that see things, but we like them and want nothing to change.

There is a slim chance that we aren't insane though. Our father had asked us when we were little if anything special happened at midnight. A heck of a lot of special things happen at midnight, but we were old enough to know what would happen if Daddy knew what his little girls saw, so we kept it to ourselves. He knew we were lying and looked almost hurt at first, but then looked at us almost pityingly. It was weird. He knew that strange things happened at midnight and he saw them too. Like I said its very slim.

I was in the middle of my fifth 500 in backstroke when I heard a growl. I came to the surface just in time to watch a huge black cat launch itself at me. I quickly swam out of range, jumped out of the pool, scaled the fence and took off as fast as I could. I looked up and cursed. I hadn't realized that midnight had come. That's why the creature was there. Things like that only came out at midnight.

I hadn't heard its footfalls and didn't even notice it until it was too late. The creature leaped onto me, but as I closed my eyes it screamed and fell silent. I couldn't feel its weight anymore and only two things told me it had actually happened: a) I had three huge claw marks going across my chest that had sliced cleanly through my suit. And b) my necklace was glowing blue and white. The cat had been incinerated upon contact with it. That was pretty cool, but I was still sliced cleanly through and my suit was hanging in tatters. I was bleeding and badly. I ran back to the pool leaving a trail of bright red blood. Whoa! All the other colors are bleached out! Why is my blood showing color? This blue time is extremely weird.

Okay I need to get myself back on track. I always keep a needle and thread with me for emergencies. I needed to get to that bag and my suturing kit. I was beginning to see stars and the ground was beginning to tilt slightly. I took several deep breaths before running again. I had to get to my bag or I would die. I increased my pace and I grew short of breath earlier than I should have.

I finally scaled the fence and raced to my bag. I rifled through it and grabbed the kit, opening it with a snap. I quickly threaded the needle and began to sew myself up like I'd been taught at the clinic, but I'd only done it on animals. It hurt really badly. It was excruciating to sew myself up, but I continued on doggedly. Twenty minutes later I had finished the first scratch and began working on the next one. I was relieved that ten minutes later the blue time ended. I finished up more quickly without having to constantly look over my shoulder to watch for more cat demon thingies. Ungh. I hate my life.

It was right after Luna scaled the fence that I'd finished the last scratch. I looked horrible. I was like some Frankenstein freak. Man was dad going to kill me! I became even more lightheaded. Luna looked in the pool before noticing the blood leading to where I was slumped against the fence with a needle and thread in my hand spattered with blood. She looked at me for a whole minute before scrambling over.

"Oh my, are you alright? No of course you aren't! We need to get you to the hospital. Quick come on we need to go now. You've lost too much blood." She whispered frantically.

I tried to stand, I really did, but I was so dizzy and so tired I wanted to just fall asleep. I moaned as Luna pulled on my arm hard. My eyes rolled back in my head and began to close. Smack! Luna's hand swiped my face. I winced, but opened my eyes a little. She splashed my face and they opened all the way. She looked at my blood stained form and whipped out her cell.

"Dad its Luna, Solina is hurt and is bleeding badly! We need your help to get her to a hospital. Please get this message! We're at the public pool over on Yutan Boulevard. Please help me!" she sobbed into the phone.

I knew that he was still asleep and wouldn't answer it. I was going to die if someone didn't come. Luna would have to carry me over the fence, and that would never work. She could carry me, but over a fence? That was my area of expertise. Man this sucked. I was going to die in a public pool in the Caiman Islands. Well I think I've won the 'Oddest Place to Die' award hands down. N one would know what he happened to me if I didn't tell Luna though, so I took a deep breath and began.

"Luna I was att-t-t-tacked by a dem-m-on. It was a big blac-c-ck cat. I sewed myself up. G-g-go home. Get Dad. Tell him."

"Okay, but we'll be right back I promise!" she said and ran up to fence, scaling it almost like a pro.

I smiled and sighed as I tilted my head up to the stars. The sky was beginning to lighten at three o'clock in the morning. I hoped I could see the sunrise before I went. I really loved to watch them.

Crack! A twig snapped on the other side of the fence, but I didn't have the energy to care. I just sat there staring as someone scaled it and padded quickly over to me. I managed to find the energy to look over and saw that it was a boy who had found me. He had black eyes in the light of his flashlight. His clothing was black as well as his hair. He looked like Abbadon, the dark angel of destruction. Yes, that's exactly what he looked like.

"Are you okay? Man I felt the power of your necklace and went to see what was up. Man you are messed up. Did you just sew yourself together?! How? Wait you need to get help. I'll take you home with me and fix you up. Miguel can take care of the blood. Man you were running fast! Well come on I picked the lock on the gate. I'll carry you."

"Thank you." I said before passing out cold.

Luna POV

I ran up the front steps like the hounds of hell were after me. Solina is my twin. She can't die! I can't let her.

"Dad, Dad, help Solina is hurt and I need your help getting her to the hospital!"

I heard a loud thump and then Dad came sliding down the banister. He ran out to my car and sat in the driver's seat.

"Where is she? What happened? Is she still hanging in there? Why didn't you call me?!" he thundered.

"Check your messages Dad. I did call and you didn't pick up. She could be dead!" I yelled right back

He sat there silently as I slid him over forcefully and drove off down the street. I saw him open his phone and his eyes grew wide. He saw my message light up on his screen and listened. He looked stricken by the end of it and a tear slid down his cheek. Seeing his grief I burst into tears and sped up.

"Don't worry Dad, maybe someone followed the blood trail and found her. Maybe she's on her way to the hospital. She'll be alright. She'll be okay." I repeated over and over as we rounded the corner and screeched into the parking lot.

"The gate is unlocked! Yes! Someone did find her! She's alive and safe. We can call her later, but let's get her stuff and I'll tell you what she told me to say." I said and skipped through the gate. I walked over, scooped up her stuff, handed Dad the suturing kit with the bloody needle because I can't stand that stuff.

He looked freaked when he saw the needle and I immediately regretted giving it to him. When I offered to hold it myself though, he tightened his grip on it and cradled it to his chest. We were both scared and didn't know anything. I could see that Dad was breaking down inside.

"Come on back to the car. We'll call around and find her. Don't worry." I said, pulling him through the parking lot and into the car.

I drove back home much more slowly so that people wouldn't get suspicious. Dad was silently shaking and tears were soaking his face. As we pulled up I carried him into the house and laid him in bed. He looked like he was about to argue, but I glared at him and he gave in to sleep.

I got out my phone as I shut his door and called Aunt Dess. When she heard what had happened she immediately agreed to help. I then called Uncle Rex and heard the door slam as he and Aunt Melissa left the house. Everyone was alerted and on the lookout for Solina. I smiled tiredly and passed out cold where I was standing.


End file.
